


The Stars in Your Eyes

by jujaezz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujaezz/pseuds/jujaezz
Summary: During a bank robbery, Lee Jaehyun is surprised when the criminals seem to recognize him and retreat in fear. Only later does he learn that his high school sweetheart, Lee Juyeon, now runs a global crime syndicate and has him on a “No Harm” list. What all can go wrong when Jaehyun decides to pay him a visit?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work on here so please don’t judge me. :) welcome to this jujae au! i hope you’ll like it. (if you ever want to refer to me, the writer of this story, use xe/xem pronouns please).  
> this story is inspired by a tumblr prompt.  
> there will be SLOW updates since i can only use ao3 every other week. :)  
> i’ll put trigger warnings before every chapter that needs some. please, don’t read if these things trigger you, your health comes first! 
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : guns, violence, mention of alcohol

Friday mornings were great, weren’t they? It’s the last day of a week, end of the never ending routine of going to school or work and coming back exhausted and tired - who wouldn’t enjoy them! Well, actually.. Lee Jaehyun. He didn’t enjoy them. Fridays meant he had to socialize, since his friends loved going clubbing every-fucking-friday, which definitely isn’t a well spent evening for the introverted Jaehyun. Under the concept of a friday evening Jaehyun imagined himself with a cup of tea, a good book and classic music sitting in the only sofa he owned. Don’t get him wrong thought, he loved his friends more than anything, they were almost like his family. Since meeting them in highschool Jaehyun could never imagine having to live a day without at least texting them. They were here for him through all his troubles and did they best to help him out of the dark places, he was sucked into more than once.

This friday was no different from the others - he was still asleep when his phone beeped at the upcoming message. 

**kyu** :

_wake up losers, this is an emergency_

**heehee** :

_what the fuck do you want so early in the morning changmin_

**kyu** :

_emergency, chanhee, emergency!!!_

**sun** :

_hi wassup_

**kyu** :

_cool, wheres the rest_

**juhak** :

_i’m here... sadly_

**hyunjae** : 

_ugh yeah me too_

**kyu** :

_great now,_

_who will be paying tonight’s drinks_

_i paid last week, now it’s on you_

**hyunjae** :

_you call this a fucking emergency_

_wait fuck it’s my turn isn’t it_

**sun** :

_yeahhhh free drinks again_

_ugh i’m gonna get so wasted_

**heehee** _:_

_oh fuck_

_i can’t tonight_

_sorry gays_

_guys*_

_whatever, both works_

**juhak** :

_it’s ok, your capacity is so low anyways_

_at least we can stay at the club longer_

**sun** :

_yeahhh this means more drinks for me_

**hyunjae** :

_i’ll have to go to a bank first tho_

_if i don’t_ _have any money there, hak’s paying xxx_

***

The bank was far from Jaehyun’s flat yet he knew the way there by heart. His family used to be in a bad financial condition so visiting the bank every month few times made him remember how to get there fast. This time it wasn’t any different from the times before. He took a bus there (he had to change it twice though) and walked few minutes on his own legs too.

After arriving and discussing the state of his bank account with the lady behind the counter he sat down for a bit, since the bank lady left to get some paperwork. Out of boredom, Jaehyun started looking around a little and he realised that in fact, he hates it here. The bank was a big plain building, that seemed totally boring from the outside. But after stepping inside everyone’s eyes are usually filled with shock. Yeah, Jaehyun will never get used to how different it looks from the inside.

The bank’s ceiling was more than just beautiful. It was wonderfully painted into blue sky with colorful clouds and angels. It was in a great contrast with a massive gold chandelier that hung from the middle of the whole ceiling. Besides that the whole interior just screams RICH RICH RICH !! well, no wonder the costumers do too. While Jaehyun was dressed in a plain gray shirt and black shorts everyone else had expensive looking suits and dresses.

_Wow, i really should start dressing bett-_

Jaehyun couldn’t even finish his thought before a big explosion shook with the building. The pressure wave that came right with it threw Jaehyun at the ground and he was more than glad for his fast reflexes that made him jump under a table. Ringing in his ears — no, it was in his head — was crazy. He almost didn’t hear all the screams and panic that came from all the other people in the bank.

After Jaehyun’s ears stopped ringing so bad he put his hands above his head and looked up to the ceiling - to the place where the explosion came from. With narrowed eyes Jaehyun saw that the golden chandelier was no longer on its place, instead there was a wide hole. Suddenly two thick ropes dropped from the outside of the hole and four muscular men with guns behind belts slid into the bank on them. Another few men broke the staff door and run to the back of the bank with guns in hands. They all were masked but even without seeing their faces Jaehyun knew they are more dangerous than he can imagine.

Jaehyun didn’t know what to do. The four men that used ropes to get inside started tying up the innocent people that just got very unlucky and happened to visit the bank at the day of a big robbery. One of them grabbed Jaehyun from under the table and _threw_ him to the other hostages. Jaehyun’s eyes were full of fear and he wondered what happened to the lady that went for his paperwork. She went the exact same way the other men did. Did they keep her alive? They definitely look like they would get rid of anyone who would try to disobey them.

“Who do you think you are!!?” an older woman in red velvet suit yelled. One of their prisoners laughed a little but his face turned into stone faster than Jaehyun thought was even possible.

“You have no right to hold me here!! Do you even know who I am!!” Jaehyun almost rolled his eyes. Is she insane? Yelling at guys with guns?

“One more word and it will be the last thing you’ll say,” the man who laughed at her said in a quiet voice yet loud enough for everyone to hear him. His voice was so cold. Like ice. Jaehyun shivered in fear. Where the hell is police or some security? 

“I- you have to let.. let us-“ the woman suddenly stops being so energetic and loud. Instead she lowers her voice and her face fades into pale colors. The cold man shakes his head and points his pistol at the woman’s face.

“Wait! Stop it!” Jaehyun screams at the man and regrets his action the second the cold man looks at him.

“Do you want me to kill you instead of her?” he asks, his cold voice giving Jaehyun goosebumps.

“N-no, can you, please, not.. not k.. kill anyone?” Jaehyun hates the feeling of weakness that’s possessing his body. “And who are you, to tell us who we should or shouldn’t kill?” another big, muscular man speaks up. Jaehyun didn’t even notice he was standing right behind him. If the man before was ice, this one was stone. His voice sounded like two stones creaking on each other.

“I... I am Lee Jaehyun, a... a nobody but, please, please don’t kill anyone.” he cries. How fast can a peaceful bank visit change into being the worst day of someone’s life? In a blink of an eye and Jaehyun sadly gets to experience it first hand. What is going to happen now? Are they gonna shoot him? Is he going to die? He’s too young for this, he shouldn’t even have spoken up.

Well.., actually the thing Jaehyun expected the least happened. Stone man’s face faded right in the moment he heard Jaehyun’s name and the Ice man got so shocked, he dropped his gun. _What the hell?_ Jaehyun thought.

“Lee fucking Jaehyun,” the stone faced man laughed crazily. “Bin, you better fix this shit or i’m leaving.” he growled at iced man - Bin.

“No, you know what, fuck this, I’m not risking my life because of some few millions,” Bin barked back. “Tell everyone we’re leaving. Now.” he gave instructions and Jaehyun could watch the scene only with wide open eyes and mouth. Bin turned his back towards Jaehyun and started yelling at all his men. Slowly they all started running away - thank god they used the back door, not the two big ropes that were still hanging from the ceiling. Jaehyun was confused this much only once in his life.

“And you,” Bin turned to Jaehyun before running for his men. “tell your fucking Lee Juyeon or whoever that this isn’t the last time we’re seeing each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m so sorry for posting so many months after i posted the first chapter. My mental health went downhill and school became so stressful. 
> 
> But I’m back with a new wave of energy and a 2nd chapter! <3

Jaehyun was just uncomfortably sitting in a police car when his phone started ringing. He didn’t want to pick up since a lot of voices - probably other cops - was coming from the transmitter that has been beside the driving policeman and Jaehyun really didn’t feel the need to bother another armed man today. He muted his phone and awkwardly waited till the car stopped in front of the house where his apartment was.

After getting out and thanking the policeman he stood in front of his doors for a good minute. In that minute he just started processing today’s events.

What in the actual fuck happened? Thinking of the events again made his hands shake and his eyes became watery. He was scared. So damn scared. Why did the criminals leave when he told them his name? When they left the police got inside suspiciously fast but at least they freed them and drove them home, to safety. Why did Jaehyun even defend the older woman? He was never this brave.

In this big hurricane of thoughts there was this small thought that Jaehyun burried deeply, oh very deeply in his mind. Lee Juyeon. Lee fucking Juyeon. Were they talking about the Lee Juyeon who has hurted Jaehyun the most? The boy who left Jaehyun when he needed him the most? The Juyeon who used to be Jaehyun’s whole world? Or a different Lee Juyeon? Did they even say that name? And if yes... what did Juyeon have to do with freaking criminals? Maybe Jaehyun misheard... but what if he didn’t. Oh god, this was driving him crazy. He probably shouldn’t even care about it right? Juyeon dumped him ages ago, why would he appear in his life again and why should Jaehyun give a fuck about Juyeon’s life. If he’s a criminal, whatever, it’s not Jaehyun’s business right... But still. Lee Juyeon, the Lee Juyeon Jaehyun used to know would never do such a thing. No, no Juyeon was already rich he didn’t need to join such a society. But if he did... No. Just no.

Jaehyun sighed and went to his apartment. The second he stepped in he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. What a horrible day.

***

The next morning it wasn’t his alarm nor ringtone what woke him up. It was loud banging on the front door. Jaehyun fell out from his bed on the floor and still half asleep went to open to the visitors. He knew right away who it was. Of course, his friends. Because who else could be this loud? No one.

After opening the doors an interesting — not unusual though — sight appeard at Changmin and Sunwoo bickering (more like yelling at each other) while Chanhee was minding his own business on his phone and Haknyeon was trying to convince all of them of some of his crazy theories.

“Hey guys,” Jaehyun said quietly and waved at them with a soft smile on his lips.

They all looked at him with worried faces and before even greeting back Changmin started to yell loudly: “JAEHYUN!!! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY ARE YOU EVEN STANDING GO SIT DOWN!! YOU CANT JUST STAND HERE! YOU MUST BE SO TIR-“ before he could continue Sunwoo rolled his eyes and put his hand on Changmin’s mouth to shut him down.

Jaehyun lets out a quiet laugh and goes to sit on the sofa. Changmin was always the one who cared about his friends the most, if he could he would give up his own life if it meant his friends would be alright.

Sunwoo with Chanhee sat down next to Jaehyun while Haknyeon and Changmin took the place on two chairs that were in front of the sofa. Haknyeon puts bags with some food and alcohol on a little table next to him.

“Okay, i know you probably aren’t in the best state right now, but talking would maybe help you, Jaehyun. So... what happened?” Chanhee encourages him.

So Jaehyun tells. Tells them about what he witnessed and how when he told the robbers his name they ran in fear. He tells them that after they left the police came and wanted to hear from him what happened but he told them he had his eyes covered and doesn’t really know anything. When he came home he went straight to his bed and stayed in that position until his friends came.

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun, that must’ve been really horrible.” Haknyeon says and holds Jaehyuns hand.

“I’ts... okay. I guess. I’m okay.” Jaehyun answers.

However there is one thing he didn’t tell his friends about. About the cursed name the robbers let out of their mouths. _Lee Juyeon_.

“Do you guys.. remember Lee Juyeon?”

Silence. They all shut their mouths and looked at each other. Everyone does remember Lee Juyeon. The high schools hottest boy, the schools richest boy, the schools heartbreaker... and also Jaehyun’s ex boyfriend. They were THE highschool sweethearts. If you didn’t know who Juyeon and Jaehyun were, did you really go to their school? There wasn’t a second where they wouldn’t show the unbreakable love they had for each other.

“Why are you bringing him up?” Chanhee was the first one to speak.

“I think... I think I’ve heard his name from the.. criminals.” Jaehyun answered Chanhee’s question with look pierced to his shoes.

“What?!” Changmin jumped out of his seat. 

“I’m telling you, they said his name. I’m not one hundred percent sure but I have a bad feeling about it.”

“God, that’s messed up,” Sunwoo whines. “I mean- you didn’t hear from him for so long and if he really shows up again like this...” 

“He might not show up tho. Both him and Jaehyun have their own lives now, why would he show up..,” Haknyeon stops Sunwoo, because the way Jaehyun won’t move his sight from the shoes told enough about his mood today. 

“I- I maybe wouldn’t mind him being back,” Jaehyun said and shocked all of his friends as well as himself. The most shocked (after Jaehyun) was Chanhee, surprisingly.

“Did you forget how fucking much he broke you? There’s no way I’m letting you meet him!” Chanhee angrily closes his eyes and starts massaging the root of his nose. 

“Hey!” Changming snapped at his blonde friend. Chanhee looked at him back with a deadly glance only he was capable of. Changmin still continued though. “I’m not saying it’s not the truth since it, sadly, is..,”

“But?” Jaehyun asked curiously since Changmin clearly left his sentence unfinished. “Where’s the but.”

“Ughhh. The but is here- But you were happy with him, genuinely happy.”

They all went quiet once again this morning. Jaehyun didn’t want to know what was going on in their minds, it couldn’t be anything positive. But his mind... his mind was neutral. He wasn’t actually mad but he wanted to be. He wanted—he should—be mad at himself. He wanted to be so freaking mad and only because he wanted to see Juyeon. See his smile and hear his laugh one more time in this lifetime. Even if the name he heard in the bank wasn’t his, even after all bad Juyeon did to him. He wanted to meet him.

***

On the other side of the city there was a dark, by casual citizens abandoned garage which was currently occupied by three tall men in black masks and one other man sitting tied up on a chair. Red blood was dripping from his beaten up face with a crazy smile.

One of the tall men had his hands dirty from blood and his caps were all white from how much he was clenching his fists. He had raging yet cautious look in his dark eyes and black undercut hair gelled back.

,,Say it one more time.” His voice, dangerously calm would give anyone goose bumps as he asked—he ordered—the man on a chair.

,,I almost killed him! I almost fucking killed someone from your.. no, no i should say from damn Lee Juyeon’s no harm list!” Tied up man’s laughter filled the garage and a brown haired tall man turned his face away from the metal smell of blood that came out with the laugh.

A strong punch landed at the already broken nose of the man.

,,Tell me _his_ name.” Juyeon grabbed the man by his colar and spit the words into his face.

,,Hmm... only of you untie me.” The man’s sick laughter was back only for a second before it was shut down by a strong punch into his stomach.

,,Alright! Alright stop!! I’ll tell you his name! Just stop!” He yelled in response.

Juyeon’s mind was in one fire when he heard the name. He felt like his whole body was burning. He wanted to throw up.

_Jaehyun_.

The one who used to be _his_.


End file.
